Superheavy Samurai
| romaji = Chōjūmusha | fr_name = Samouraï Supralourd | de_name = Superstarke® Samurai | it_name = Samurai Superpesante | ko_name = 초중무사 | ko_romanized = Chojungmusa | pt_name = Samurai Superpesado | es_name = Samurái Superpesado | sets = * Duelist Alliance * The New Challengers * Secrets of Eternity * V Jump Edition 12 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Superheavy Samurai" ( Chōjūmusha), is an archetype of EARTH (with the exception of "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit") Machine-Type monsters used by Noboru Gongenzaka in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. They are collectively based on Benkei and miscellaneous details of his life. Etymology So far, the Japanese names of the "Superheavy Samuari" monsters in the archetype tend to follow a similar pattern of those of the "Karakuri": they have a "numbered code" after the main name and then a second name in quotation marks, like, for example, "Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"". These codes are often followed by puns; for example, "Superheavy Samurai Swordsman", (Japanese name Superheavy Samurai Sword-999) with "kyu" being the Japanese word for "nine" (kyukyoku) roughly translates to "ultimate") and "Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler", (Superheavy Samuari Waka-O2) "ni" being Japanese for "two," and thus allowing one to read it as "oni" (oni roughly translating to "devil"). This has been removed from the TCG names, as the puns are largely untranslatable. Playing Style The strategy of this Deck is to keep monsters in Defense Position, but still attacking with your "Superheavy Samurai" thanks to the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei". Its other effect makes the monster to use its DEF instead of its ATK to calculate the damage, so cards like "Magic Hole Golem" and "Shooting Star Bow - Ceal" allows direct attacks without downsides, while you increase your monster's DEF. Also, they all have low ATK, so you can Summon them by using cards like "Giant Rat" or "Machine Duplication". Other Equip Spell Cards like "Mist Body" can be used on an opponent's monster while you attack with "Blue Brawler" and have "Swordsman" face-up. This will cause that monster's ATK to become 0 and allow multiple attacks against that monster for significant damage. Some monsters of this archetype, the "Superheavy Samurai Souls", tend to have effects that equip them to other "Superheavy Samurai" monsters, providing both different defensive bonuses and also functioning as hand or Graveyard Traps (as in the anime, their effects require no Spell or Traps in the Graveyard of their controller to be used.) Weaknesses Since the archetype focuses on defense, cards like "Shield Crush" or "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke" that have effects to destroy Defense Position monsters work well. A particularly effective card is "Dark Mirror Force", that will banish all Defense Position monsters the opponent controls when the opponent declares an attack. "Battle Mania" and "Enemy Controller" can also be effective, as they force the monsters into Attack Position, allowing them to be destroyed easier. Blind Spot Strike is also a very good card in order to overpower the high Defence Points of all "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. These monsters cannot activate their position changing effects if they are Flip Summoned, so if your opponent flips them face-down, manual Flip Summons will keep the monster in Attack Position for at least a turn. Options to prevent this include forcing your opponent to attack them, or using cards like "Ceasefire" or "Book of Taiyou" (followed by a manual position change). The monsters are also susceptible to Position-Changing effects like "Enemy Controller". Use cards like "No Entry!!" to manipulate their Battle Position during your opponent's turn or if the monster had to be Flip Summoned. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes